


Murderer's Row

by Sinistretoile



Series: Partners [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Criminal!Tom, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Morning Sex, Racing, Running, Surprise Sex, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	Murderer's Row

Thomas laced his trainers then tugged down the track pants. He tucked his keys in his pocket then turned on his music on his smartphone. He popped the ear buds into his ears then adjusted them before plugged them into the phone. He selected his 'run' playlist then left his townhouse.  
His morning run always cleared his head, put him in the right start of the day. He could still his breath underneath the music in his ears. He felt his steady heart rate slowly increase as his walk sped up to a jog sped up to a run. Before long, the thump of his feet on the pavement and cobbles brought him to Amelia's building. The doorman nodded to him as he held the door open . He jogged in place as he waited for the elevator then once inside the lift, he bounced back and forth on his feet.  
A pair of guards nodded to him as he walked up, just slightly out of breath. He unlocked the door with the key she'd given him after he'd been shot in the chest. Thomas unzipped his hoodie and tossed it over the back of the couch. He pried his trainors off with the opposite feet. He pulled the tee over his head as he walked to her bedroom. And there she lay. A slumbering goddess laid out before him.  
Amelia slept naked. From Thomas's vantage in the doorway, he could see she lay on her back, her breasts bare. The slightly cool temperature in the room had erected her nipples. The blankets lay across her belly and between her legs. He dropped the tee on the floor then shed his track pants and boxer briefs. His cock began to stiffen. Sure, he was sweaty from his run but her supple, sleeping form called to him. What was she dreaming about that put that soft smile on her face? She'd held his pillow against her body at some point in the night.  
Thomas moved it away and lifted the blankets, sliding into bed next her. She instinctively settled against him, sighing in her sleep. Her soft form pressed against his firming cock deliciously. Her sleep touseled hair looked like a wildfire in the morning sunlight. He kissed shoulder, sliding his arm under the pillow her head lay. His hand encountered a small plastic cylinder. He wrapped his fingers around it then pulled it out. Both his eyebrows shot to his hair line in surprise then he smirked. Of course, she'd have a vibrator for when he stayed at his townhouse.  
He moved carefully in the bed so as not to wake her just yet. He slid down then nestled himself between her crooked legs. He kissed the tops of her thighs then bend of her hips. She sighed and squirmed, not quite awake but not fully asleep anymore. He flicked the tiny little vibrator on and parted her lips with his fingers. Her body suddenly jerked at the touch. His tongue laved the length of her slit. Her body began to open to him and moisten. He licked her clit with a soft full stroke with flat of his tongue. Her moan spurred him on. He laid the vibrator against the length of her swelling clit, sucking on the end of her sensitive nub. Her body jerked again and her hands found his hair.  
"Thomas!" Ah, she was awake. He grinned to himself and plunged two fingers inside her. "Oh god, Thomas!" He kept the vibrator in place, feeling it in his teeth as he licked and sucked on her bud. Her hips bucked and rolled, fucking his fingers and his mouth.  
"That's my girl. Cum for me, ma reine." He dove back into her cunt, mercilessly sucking and pumping and his fingers until she shot over the cliff. Amelia yanked on his hair and arched her back, cumming in a shaking wave. With growl, Thomas climbed up over her and thrust his now throbbing cock inside her quivering cunt.  
"Oh. God. Thomas!" Her pleasure hooded eyes widen with the suddenness of it. He kissed her roughly, deeply, groaning with how wonderful she felt. Her shaking thighs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss to bite and suck down her jaw and neck. His hot breath tickled her ear but when he scraped his teeth along that spot, she moaned and writhed. He rutted hard against her, panting breathlessly. He held her hip, pressing it down into the bed. He changed his angle and her world went white. "Fuck!"  
Amelia's cunt tightened around his cock. He shuddered and lost what minute control he had. Her throaty moans grew louder. He bit her collarbone then crushed his mouth to hers, riding out his orgasm against her mouth. They lay still, before she brought her hands up and pushed on his chest. "Good morning, darling."  
"Good morning, love." They shared a tender kiss before he pulled out and rolled to the side.

Amelia's laugh cackled over the radio. Thomas shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, and shifted gears. He pressed the accelerator and steered the car around the bend in the track and nearly rammed her bumper, braking hard to avoid doing so.  
"Coming right up your tail pipe, poppet!"  
"Save the dirty talk for the bedroom, pet." Amelia shifted and pulled away. Thomas manuevered the car to pull along side her. She stuck her tongue out at him. They crossed the finish line at the same time. Thomas pulled into the designated parking for their vehicles and Amelia pulled in right behind him. He unbelted and climbed out of the car. He'd barely got the helmet off when Amelia jumped on him from the side, laughing.  
Thomas dropped the helmet and wrapped his arms around her, grinning. "You're not a bad driver."  
"Not so bad yourself."  
"My grandmother let me race when I was teenager." Amelia laced her fingers behind his neck and looked up at him, smiling. The sun made her squint. Thomas settled his joined hands at the small of her back. The length of her body pressed to his.  
"Oh really?" She tilted her head to the side. The copper tresses fell in gentle waves down her back.  
"My grandfather allowed it but swayed me away from Formula 1 with boxing. He was a bare knuckles boxer in his younger days. He gave up fighting when my grandmother came into his life."  
"Your grandfather sounds like a tough old dog."  
"He is. Since my nana's health has declined the last few years, he's lost some of his vigor." The track attendants took their helmets and drove the cars away. Thomas and Amelia walked hand in hand to the drivers area.  
"How is she doing?"  
Thomas shrugged. "She's in her 90s and the throat cancer is back. She's refused another surgery, after the first one took her voice."  
"Is she handling the chemo alright?" Again, he shrugged.  
"I don't think she wants to take it. She refuses it most days."  
"I'm sorry, mon chevalier." She kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes as she lingered there. "How long have they been married?"  
"Sixty eight years. Nana Belle made him work for it." He sighed as they came to the changing rooms. "I hope the woman I marry will stay with me until I'm almost a hundred and the crankiest old codger this side of the Channel." He looked pointedly at her.  
Amelia tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the floor then looked up at him. "A love like that is rare and beautiful."  
Thomas took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "Just like you." He kissed her tenderly then stepped back. "I'll meet you in the clubhouse." Amelia nodded then walked to the next room. She glanced over her shoulder. Thomas watched her with a strange, soft look in his eyes. She bit her lip and ducked in the door.  
Amelia shut the door and laid against it breathing shallowly. She could handle being the crime queen of London but when faced with the possibility of love and commitment to the most wonderful, perfect man in the kingdom, she felt like a doe in the head lamps of a car.

The Rolls-Royce rolled to a stop in front of the club's front entrance. Thomas had restored the original marquee and all the original woodwork and placards. He'd even had his grandmother's debut poster restored and put on display in one of the glass enclosures. Thomas had practically grown up here after his parents' death.  
His grandmother had continued to do guest appearances until the throat cancer took her voice. He softly hummed 'Stormy Weather' under his breath. Amelia's touched his shoulder. She recognized the tune. He hummed it when something troubled him. He called it Uncle James's song. Thomas turned to look at her full on. Amelia saw him raw and open for a brief moment before he schooled his face, to which she knitted her brow. Something was really bothering him.  
Mick opened the door and offered his hand to Amelia. She laid her hand on his and unfolded herself from the backseat. Thomas repeated the unfolding action minus the hand up from his bodyguard. He placed his hand at the small of her back, proprietorially. They walked in step, strong and confident, past the queue waiting to enter. The door bouncer nodded to him as the glided past. The door man opened the door in a smooth motion for them to go right on in.  
The lights were low as always. Smoke hung in the air like perfume scented fog. Table lamps glowed like islands of light, illuminating the faces of the chatting, drinking groups huddled around the tables. Thomas had changed any of the decor since taking over the club from his grandfather. During the remodel, he'd only brought the building up to code and updated the technology. Everything else, he'd simply refreshed. Down to Uncle James's piano on the stage and a vintage style microphone like the one his grandmother used.  
"Mr. Hiddleston, a pleasure to see you here this evening. Ms. Montgomery." The manager nodded to them both. "What can we get you this evening?"  
Amelia settled into the booth she'd joined Thomas at so many times before. Before tonight, they'd arrived separately but left together. But tonight? Tonight, they came in together, announcing to the world that yes, they were an item. She crossed her legs. The high slit of the dress opened to reveal her milky smooth flesh to the room. Thomas unbuttoned his suit jacket as he settled then rested his hand on her knee.  
"I'll have a Jameson and water. Darling?"  
"Moscato, please." The manager and waiter nodded.  
"Who's on tonight, David?"  
"Rebecca Starling." Thomas nodded. "Your grandfather recommended her rather highly."  
Thomas laid his arm along the back of the booth. Amelia took the silent invitation and settled into the circle of his arm. "How's your chest this evening?"  
"Tender. It aches when the weather changes." Amelia looked up at him. He'd been concerned that she'd find the scar hideous. But he'd silenced his concern after she kissed and licked and nibbled every one of them then continued down to blow him on the couch in his office.  
The piano player sat down and began to play. Rebecca took her place behind the microphone, swaying to the music as the horns started in. The one change Thomas had made, the house band instead of only a piano. Her sultry voice began to sing Billie Holiday 'The Man I love'.

Thomas turned to Amelia abruptly. "Dance with me." They slid out of the booth and walked to the wooden dance floor in front of the stage. All eyes were on them. Rebecca smiled at the pair of them. Thomas had requested the song after all. She couldn't be upset that he was getting the attention.

Amelia fit perfectly against his body, her supple curves forming to his lean muscle. His arm wound around her waist, holding her tightly against him. She draped her arm over his shoulder, teasing her fingertips along his shoulder blade. Their hands joined, fingers entwined the way he liked it.

Thomas kissed her forehead. "Nana Belle used to sing in this club when my grandfather owned it. In fact, that's how they met." Their bodies swayed to the music, moving them in a circle around the dance floor.  
"That's her poster on the wall, isn't it?"  
"Yes, I've managed to have almost all of them reproduced. As a gift for their 65th wedding anniversary."  
"You're such a good grandson."  
Thomas nodded. "I'd like to think so." Thomas took a deep breath and let it out. "My grandfather once told me that they were dancing to this very song when he realized he loved her."  
Amelia met his soulful eyes, her heart squeezing in her chest. "Is that why we're dancing to it, Thomas? Because you know you love me."  
"I've known I love you for some time, Amelia. I thought maybe you should know. Or have you figured that out?"  
"Oh mon chevalier, I know. As surely as you know that I love you too."  
Thomas dipped his head, his mouth hovered a breath away from her lips. "I love you, ma reine."  
"I love you, mon chevalier." Her words brushed her lips against his. The sweet, tender kiss grew firmer and lasted until the end of the song as they swayed in a lazy circle.


End file.
